The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines as defined hereinafter. In a fuel injection pump of the type disclosed in German Patent 26 46 546, which is the same as U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,998, an adjusting device is mounted on the pump housing, an adjusting piston is longitudinally displaceably adjustable in this adjusting device, parallel to the axis of the governor rod of the fuel injection pump, by a pressure medium counter to the force of a restoring spring, and the adjusting piston has a radially protruding intermediate member that via a windowlike recess in the pump housing engages an oblong slot of the governor rod. The axial boundary edges of the oblong slot in the direction of governor rod motion, in cooperation with the intermediate member, form one stop each in the directions of the full-load and zero supply quantities, the stops corresponding to stop positions and becoming operative only when the adjusting piston has been displaced. The motion of the adjusting piston tripped by the pressure medium serves to adjust it in the direction of a zero supply quantity, and the intermediate member comes to rest on the boundary edge of the governor rod; as the adjusting motion continues, counter to the force of a drag member on the governor, the adjusting piston displaces the governor rod as far as a stop position. The known adjusting device is used in this way primarily to turn off the engine; via a support forming a stop of the adjusting piston in the event of pressure relief, the maximum supply quantity position is also adjustable via the adjusting device, especially when the engine is started. For that purpose, it is possible to embody this stop adjustably and to control this adjustment as a function of engine operating parameters, such as temperature. However, if it is intended that the known adjusting device not only perform the shutoff function but also provide an adjustable starting quantity and independently thereof a temperature-dependent starting quantity control as well, then additional components are required, and they must be mounted on the housing of the adjusting device, which means that they take up additional space.